darkfallfandomcom-20200213-history
The Destroyer's Legion
Details Personnel Leader: Prexis the Damned Officers: (Provisional) Halethrain, Vette aka Jeff Skilling, Towelie Political Faction: Chaotic Evil Allies: (TBA) Lore Website: http://www.mordkessel.com Mordkessel-- the Cauldron of Slaughter. Once a great city, now lost and all but forgotten in time. I still recall it in all its glory, the mighty walls upon which armies were decimated by The Destroyer's Will. I was there. I stood next to Orks and Mahirim, even a few Mirdain when I could stand their disgusting stench. We were the Destroyer's Will. We laid waste to the lands around us and stood as the forefront of alliances to topple even the mightiest of opposition. And now, even through our defeats, we have survived. I seek now to restore our throne of vengeance; to rebuild Mordkessel in the name of the Destroyer; to reforge the ties of our armies of destruction and return chaos to the lands of Agon. I have heard his will whispered to me in the winds. The Destroyer is coming; His Chaos will be our Order. The home long lost to His Chosen will be rebuilt and our armies' might restored. It is His Will, and we are His Chosen. Blessed are the children of Chaos! ''-- Prexus, the Damned'' The Destroyer's Legion is an all-male warrior society along the lines of that of Ancient Greece with an emphasis on personal mentoring relationships between older and younger members, closely associated with our other customs of athletic nudity, delayed marriage for men, drinking parties (symposia) and the seclusion of women (should we ever acquire any). Playstyle RP/PVP (RP encouraged in public but not necessarily within the guild); we looking for both casual and hardcore gamers. Races Mahirim, Ork, Alfar (accepting other races on a select basis). Forums http://forum.mordkessel.com/ Recruitment Process Application approval, Trial, and approval by Council. Application Template: http://forum.mordkessel.com/viewtopic.php?f=1&t=30675 History Based In: North America Past Games: Shadowbane, World of Warcraft, Age of Conan, Warhammer Online The Destroyer's Legion was first formed in late 2002 in anticipation of Shadowbane under the name The Morloch Horde. Since then we have gone by several other names, the most known being Morloch's Vengeance, The Catharsian Empire, the Harbingers of Chaos and The Destroyer's Legion. Throughout our history in Shadowbane we stood with and against some of the strongest guilds. We know victory and we know defeat and have stood strong and vigilant through it all. Since then we have developed into a solid community looking to make the most out of our guild gaming experience. During our time in Shadowbane we were very active and capable, not a large guild by zerging standards but we held zergs at bay with our respectable, well-learned and disciplined numbers. Our members also contributed to the community as class advocates and by bringing players the MorlochWiki. We have a large core group but are looking to expand and broaden our member base specifically for Darkfall. Goals We are looking to rebuild our nation in Darkfall and to all the goals and challenges that come with that: city building, group and guild combat and sieging, crafting and trading as well as getting deep into the political realms. Category:Cl-Servername Category:Roleplay Clans